


Dire

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, grimm inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200-word 'double drabble'</p><p>Steve watches as Wo Fat , newly declared Governor of Hawaii, makes his celebratory speech with the family he stole from Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dire

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a drabble before. Figures I couldn't actually manage it though and had to make it a double drabble, lol.  
> It's inspired by Grimm - as Renard is declared Mayor and invites Adalind, Diana and Kelly on stage to celebrate as his 'family', even though that's not entirely accurate. I imagined Danny in Adalind's position, doing what he had to to protect his kids.

Steve watched the scenes unfolding before him - the newly elected Governor, celebrating his win (no doubt through a rigged election process) standing under the banners and responding to the cheers as he brought out 'his family' to the crowd' s roar.

There stood Danny, who Steve loved with all his heart, next to 'Governor' Wo Fat. He held one hand into Grace's and the other arm was full of a shy and wriggling two-year-old Charlie. 

Steve watched in disbelief. It was _**his**_ family, not Wo Fat's. Stolen from him. _His_ partner, _his_ children. Wo Fat was stealing his life from him, a life he believed he deserved more than Steve - punishing Steve for mistakes Doris made.

Danny was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes and they all knew. The crowd didn't know but those involved did. 

Chin and Kono flanked Steve, hands on his shoulder and back in support. "We'll get him back," Chin told him and the change from silent dismay to quiet determination had a profound effect on Steve.

He growled out, lifted his fist and and shattered the screen in front of him. 

Wo Fat was winning, but Steve would no longer play by the rules.


End file.
